


αиgєℓ

by WeirdWorldWeLiveIn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiverse, Original Character(s), af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWorldWeLiveIn/pseuds/WeirdWorldWeLiveIn
Summary: ⚠️ENDGAME/FFH SPOILERS⚠️⚠️MENTION OF DEPRESSION AND SELF HARM.⚠️So, You are probably very lost. Well, I ramble alot so thats probably half the reason why, but I'm telling you this because this is my message to the world. Let's say its like a death note, more like a suicide. I'm about to go on my last mission. No one knows, besides me and after i suceeded. Everyone will. My name is Kelsey, and this is the story of how i became who i am.





	αиgєℓ

Hi! My name is Kelsey. Seems normal enough? Yeah it's too normal. My life is pretty normal as well, High schooler, teen that's just trying to get by. Bullies at school, small group of friends. By small I mean, two but their great, I mean Cole is Hilarious and super gay. Their smart and talented! They are the funny one in the group, Grey,, Grey is kinda shy, They are someone I honestly look up to tho. Both of them are so open and kind, honestly i don't understand how they both stand up with my a- YEAH MOM? ... WHO AM I TALKING TO- NO ONE, DONT WORRY ABOUT IT. ... OKAY, SEE YOU IN A BIT, LOVE YOU! ... Sorry, what was I saying? Oh right, with my annoying self. Here's a little guide to the people I'll mention in this story! Yes, it's needed, it'll help you learn more about it and it'll help! Since there's alot I'll only cut it to not alot of descriptions. Okay, so to begin with theres-

_ **-Kelsey ann-jean aka me - -16! 17! on may 13th (its may 8th when the story begins) -Artist I guess -Lives with Her mom, Three sisters moved out. -Earth 136 (important?) -Best friends, Cole, Grey -obsess- fan- um... likes marvel!** _

Next up, we have-

-

_ **Mom, let's call her... Mum. -almost 40! She old yo -hard working -single parent for most of our life -mother of 4, grandchild to 1 (at the moment) ** _

Who else is on.... Well, i guess I can describe Nicole and Grey? Mm, sure.

_ **-Cole- -Age 18 -Gay(pronouns- them/they) -artist as well! (Sup talented) you should check out their art! Instagram is @graphicvapor ! Wait,, would that work? If your seeing this you may be from another earth... Mm eh. -ultimate bestie +BONUS+ Minecraft bro ** _

_ **-Grey- -age 18 -gay as well(pronouns them/they) -has birb named Mars -artist as well haha! Instagram is @larkbites ;) -god and mature of group ** _

Okay, lets see.. Well I'm sure the rest you know off the others. If i forget anyone, they'll have their spot of detail.

So, You are probably very lost. Well, I ramble alot so thats probably half the reason why, but I'm telling you this because this is my message to the world. Let's say its like a death note, more like a suicide. I'm about to go on my last mission. No one knows, besides me and after i suceeded. Everyone will. My name is Kelsey, and this is the story of how i became who i am. How i became angel.

(A/N) yes yes! it's been posted. I really like this idea i have for this book and hope you like it too. It will have drawings with it sometimes so yeah! Thanks for reading my dreams ;)


End file.
